


Looking for a fic .

by Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow/pseuds/Black_Hawk_night_sky_tree_willow
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead
Comments: 2





	Looking for a fic .

Hi i need help finding a fanfic i read a little while ago. Will shows up at jay's i think they were going to a game? But he finds out jay had a migraine or headache from a tbi he got while in the military that will never knew about. For the life of me i can not remember the name.


End file.
